For Good
by TreblemakerBella
Summary: Collection of short stries/one-shots.
1. For Good I

AN: Hey, guys so this is my first fanfic so be gentle but I truly love to hear what you think and please be brutally honest. So, yeah will be updating soon, peace! (eww that was weird)

Disclaimer: I don't own, Pitch Perfect and the songs used. (sadly)

Here we go…

1,2,3,4….

_Seems like everybody's got a price,__  
__I wonder how they sleep at night,__  
__When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,__  
__Just stop for a minute and smile,__  
_

As the first part of the song was sang Beca couldn't feel anything but happiness. They have been working hard on this and she was glad that, Aubrey finally took a chance on her,the Bellas took a chance on her. But her happiness was soon taken over by sadness. She couldn't stop thinking about Jesse.

___Everybody look to the left,__  
__Everybody look to the right,__  
__Can you feel that yeah,__  
__We're payin with love tonight,__  
_

She pushed away the only person who possibly could've cared for her.

___It's not about the money, money, money,__  
__We don't need your money, money, money,__  
__We just want to make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the price tag,_

She told herself to hold it together. Everything will be alright was what she told herself but that only sounded like a lie to her.

Beca was now getting teary-eyed, she could feel her legs weaken and her head began to spin.__

_It aint about the (ugh) cha chang cha chang,__  
__It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,__  
__Want to make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the price tag,_

Beca was now getting teary-eyed, she could feel her legs weaken and her head began to spin.__

"Hey, hey, he-"

Beca collapsed, she tried to stand up but all her body could do was cry a river.

"OMG! What happened?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack…."

"Amy, get me some water. Give her some space she needs to breathe."

At this moment Beca was glad Aubrey was a control freak. The last thing she saw was Jesse's face.


	2. For Good II

Chapter 2

Everything was just a blur, the last thing Beca remembered was the door slamming open and someone carrying her back to her dorm. She couldn't recognize who it was but she could smell a familiar scent. It was Jesse's scent.

She must have been hallucinating because it's impossible that he would bail on Trebles rehearsal just for her. They weren't even on speaking terms (or any terms in fact).

She woke up with that thought in her mind which made her more annoyed. Well she was always annoyed during morning but she was surprised when it wasn't morning it was just 8:30 in the evening and there was someone by her side. She tried making out the figure but was greeted by a deep moan.

"Beca, you awake?"

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to fit the pieces together.

"Chloe called me during rehearsals. She told me you had a panic attack in the middle of practice and collapsed." Jesse explained, intently she could tell he was uneasy so she reached for his hand and squeezing it slightly. Instantly his whole body relaxed and there was a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Thank you." And just like that there moment was once again by the world's best roommate, Kimmy Jin.

"Seriously Beca you can't just let people inside our room." She settled in with about five of her friend in tow all sending cold glances and stares directly at Beca and Jesse.

"And…once again I'm out. Beca feel better and don't stress yourself too much." And just like that he was gone. She was now more confused than ever there were still some things unsaid.

She groaned into her pillow, frustrated and exhausted. Timing wasn't on her side right now. So she ran to the only person who knew what to do right now.

*knock,knock,knock*

"Coming!" the door opened to reveal a shocked red headed girl, "Beca! What are you doing here? You should be resting!"

"Chloe, I don't know what to do." Beca told her everything she felt, everything that has happened and everything she was thinking. She never opened up to anyone like this before, she never felt so vulnerable the walls she built all her life were slowly breaking now.

"You have to let him know, let him know how much you care for him."

"How? How can I do that if he doesn't even want to listen to me? Come on Chloe he shut me out literally." She was re-calling that horrible night after spring break, she came to make amends with him but instead he shut her out leaving her with his words _"You think you know but you don't." _

The truth is she did know why she shut everyone out. She had to do it because she was so scared of falling, she didn't think anyone would catch her. She only realized Jesse would catch her when it was too late. He told her he was done but she didn't have the chance to tell him that she was willing to fight for him; to fight for whatever it was that was going on between them.

"Do your song we all know you put it in the set because you were inspired by him."

"Do you think it would work?"

"It has to."

And with that Beca was determined to do everything in her power to win him back even if her badass rep will be ruined.

AN: Hey! So thanks so much for the follows and reviews and to answer the question of SANDRA-5 the first chapter was just during rehearsals I would never take away from the Bellas their win in the ICCA's =)) Hope you'll still support this story. Sorry if the chapters are short just having writers block. And I would love to hear from you so please review or PM me if you have suggestions I am very much open to anything.

Peace!


	3. For Good III

AN: Hey! Sorry for the late upload but my mind was like blank until I saw the wonderful cast of pitch perfect perform in the MTV Movie Awards and well….. Skylar Astin's presence gave me inspiration so yeah, here it is and thank to the people who have reviewed and followed this story!

Chapter 3

Beca has been anxious for the last weeks of rehearsals. Somehow the Bella's understood how much this meant to her. She finally realized that nothing else mattered to her than Jesse. He waited for her when she got arrested even though she didn't ask him to and he cared enough to call her dad and explain everything that had happened.

He puts juice pouches with her things when he knows she's not in a good mood and that would make her day and turn her frown upside down. He took the time to give her a _freaking_ moviecation even though he knows that she'll just fall asleep in the middle of it. Most importantly he began to crush and destroy all her walls without her even knowing it. And she was dick for taking him for granted and pushing and shutting him out. She couldn't blame him for being done but it doesn't mean she couldn't show him how she feels.

"Beca, are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be."

"You're going to do fine and it going to work he'll forgive you and be the best aca-couple in town."

"Thanks Chloe." But there was this little part of herself doubting everything and being negative and she knew if this doesn't work, that little part will take over her entire body and start rebuilding those wall stronger and harder to break down and she doesn't want that.

"Swag!"

She heard the Treblemakers getting ready for their performance and in the corner of her eye she could see a tall brown-haired boy in a burgundy jacket looking more handsome than ever.

"Hey." She could see his beautiful eyes and she couldn't help but stare at them and be mesmerized by them. "Hey", she felt the coldness in that one word but that didn't stop her from losing hope. Hope that somehow he could forgive her.

"Good luck." That was what came out of her mouth but what she really wanted to say was: I'm sorry.

"Thanks. You too." But what he really meant was: I miss you and I still care about you.

Both of them were in denial about what they feel. One of them was trying to forget and the other was trying to push away the feelings. Both of them were lying to themselves and to each other.

And before Beca could say anything else he turned back and started his performance. When he came out it was like the whole place was lit up. His smile could do that. His smile was Beca's favourite thing about him. That and how he performs. When he sings you could see that spark in his eye, the passion for what he does and you could tell that he enjoys performing and making people happy.

All throughout the set you could tell that this was all Jesse. The songs they picked had meanings and they weren't just songs that were catchy, these were songs that tell a story.

Believe it or not she was actually teary when Benji came out and sung Magic and she knew that this was all Jesse's doing. She was glad they gave him a chance and honestly they were better with him.

She snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the competition. She turned to the Bella's and gave her motivational speech and Amy told them how much she loved them. The announcer called them up and they took their places.

Beca blew the pitch pipe and counted to four signalling the beginning of their set.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,__  
__I wonder how they sleep at night,__  
__When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,__  
__Just stop for a minute and smile,__  
_

She said a quiet prayer so she wouldn't fall or anything bad would happen like what happened during rehearsals.

_Everybody look to the left, __  
__Everybody look to the right, __  
__Can you feel that yeah, __  
__We're payin with love tonight,__  
_

She was scanning the crowd for Jesse. When she saw him, he wasn't paying attention. She thought to herself, "Come on, Jesse look up." She was so focused on him she almost missed her cue.

Hey, hey, hey

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

That seemed to catch his attention she kept their eye contact never looking away.

Don't you forget about me,  
As you walk on by,  
Will you call my name,  
As you walk on by,  
will you call my name,  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name

As his fist went up Beca knew everything was going to change for good.

AN: Sorry it's a bit short =( but I promise the next chapter will be longer and please review/follow/favourite this story. (Oh and I decided every chapter would have some fun facts like Jesse does, when Beca and he have their moviecations)

Peace!

Fun Fact: Kelley Jackle (Jessica) and Adam DeVine (Bumper) are actually dating in real life and Kelley really is an acapella singer she was in the group SoCal VoCals.


	4. Riff Off

AN: Hey, sorry for not updating this for so long I was on vacation and had no time to write =( Anyways, I decided to make this a collection of short stories and one-shots. Oh, and I'm totes excited for Pitch Perfect 2 even if it's still 2 years away. And please feel free to give me prompts just PM me =)) Oh so there's no confusion the Trebles' parts will be bold and the Bella's italicized.

**Riff-Off**

Like any old Riff Off it started with Justin cueing the BU Harmonics to do that strange thing they do but he was shocked to see the group was not there nor was the High Notes.

"Okay so it seems like this battle will only be between the Almighty Trebles and the Oh-So-Gorgeous Bella's" Justin said sarcastically.

"Seems like somebody's a bit moody tonight" Stacie pointed out. "Well what do you expect from a guy who does nothing with his life?" Fat Amy said.

"I heard that!" Justin yelled.

"Can we just get this over with?!"

"Calm your tits Shaw shank! You'll have loads of time with man candy!" Fat Amy retorted.

Beca blushed and at the corner of her eye she could see Jesse shying away and his ears turning red as the guys gave the couples 'whoops' and cat calls.

"Okay so first category is… Overplayed Blacked Eyed Peas"

And suddenly Lily stepped out starting the beats to "Imma Be" and Cynthia Rose began to sing.

_Imma be up in them A-list flicksDoin' one-handed flips, _

_and Imma be sippin' on drinks_

_'Cause Imma be shakin' my hipsYou gon' be lickin' your lips__  
__Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shitImma be the flyest chick, _

_so flyImma be spreadin' my -_

And then out of the blue Benji's doing the cut off sign with Jesse as back up.

**-****mylifeAnd I never felt this way **

beforeAnd I swear this is trueAnd I owe it all to you

"Isn't that meant to be a duet for a girl and a boy?" Jessica asked.

"Well, considering Benji has a surprisingly masculine voice who can make angels fall from heaven and Jesse can sing like a boy who hasn't dropped his balls yet and sing like any other girl could I'd say they can pull this off" Stacie stated. "Well not for long" Beca said with a smirk

**Oh, I had the time of my life**

**And I never felt this way before**

**And I swear this is true**

**And I owe it all to you-**

Beca ran up to Jesse to cut him off.

_-__you,___

_She's got me spending.__  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.__  
__She's got me spendin'.__  
__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me__  
_

The Bella's all began to step forward and dance seductively they all had that fire in their eyes that took everyone's breath away.

___What you gon' do with all that junk?__  
__All that junk inside that trunk?__  
__I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,__  
__Get you love drunk off my hump.__  
__What you gon' do with all that ass?__  
__All that ass inside them jeans?__  
__I'm a make, make, make, make you scream__  
__Make you scream, make you scream.__  
__'Cause of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).__  
__My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

The whole pool was silent for a moment. It took everybody to take in what they just heard. But soon they were greeted by a huge applause and cheers.

"And that just proves that the Bella's are making a capella history! Trebles you better watch out! Okay so the next category is…. songs that turn you on!"

"This is my jam fellas" said Unicycle staring the next round off.

**I'm so anxious****  
****So meet me at 11:30, I love the way you're talkin' dirty****  
****Said, I'm so anxious****  
****Girl could you quit this stallin', you know I'm a sexaholic******

**It's 10:10, where you been?****  
****Did you get my message?****  
****(Your expression is telling me that you've been thinkin' the same thang)****  
****The same thang I've been thinkin'****  
****You say you're working, well hit me just as soon as your shift, is over****  
****And I'll be waiting, 'cause I can't sleep for reminiscing****  
****About you and what-**

Fat Amy cut him off and started to hip thrusting.

_-what I'm talkin' about__  
__Come on baby, hey hey, let your love come out__  
__If you believe in love let's get it on, ooh__  
__Let's get it on baby, this minute, oh yeah__  
__Let's get it on, eeeeeeeeee__  
__Please get it on, hey hey_

_Come on come on come on come on come on darlin'__  
__Stop beatin' round the bush, oh, gonna get it on__  
__Beggin' you baby I want to get it on__  
__You don't have to worry that it's wrong__  
__If the spirit moves you, let me groove you__  
__Good, let your love come down, oh__  
__Get it on, come on baby, do you know I-_

Walking slowly, Jesse looked at Beca directly. Taking a breath he slowly sang.

**-I go when I go there,****  
****no more weeping anymore.****  
****Only in and out your lips;****  
****the broken wishes, washing with them, to shore.******

**Touch me-all silent.****  
****Tell me-please-all is forgiven.****  
****Consume my wine.****  
****Consume my mind.****  
****I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh...******

**Touch me-just try it.****  
****Now there-that's it-God that's heavan.****  
****Touch me.****  
****I'll love your light.****  
****I'll love you right...****  
****We'll wander down, where the sins lie...******

**Touch me-just like that.****  
****Now lower down, where the sins lie...******

**Love me-just for bit...****  
****We'll wander down, where the winds sigh...****  
****Where the winds sigh...****  
****Where the winds sigh...**

"Oh my god…." Beca said with a shaky breath. "I think I just had the most amazing eargasm I ever had" stated Stacie. "Uhuh…"Fat Amy agreed, her jaw still hanging open. "Same here," Lily and Jessica at the same time.

"Uh…. So, yeah because the treble captain put the whole female population under his spell. The Treble's WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

"Even I can't argue with that." Said Beca still wide eyed.

Songs Used: Imma Be, Dirty Bit and My Humps by The Blacked Eyed Peas

So Anxious- Ginuwine

Let's Get It On- Marvin Gaye

Touch Me- Spring Awakening

AN: Sorry this chapter was kinda… meh. Also, I couldn't help putting in Touch Me, Skylar's voice there was indescribable and it just made me melt! =) I promise I'll do better but please send ne reviews.

Reviews= motivation =))

Peace!


End file.
